


The Best Case

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #252: Best Case.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best Case

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #252: Best Case.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Best Case

~

“So let me see if I have this straight,” said Harry once Ron finished.

Ron grinned. “Don’t you mean ‘clear’? You’re anything but straight, right?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were asking for a favour?” 

“Right. I am. Sorry.” Ron looked contrite. 

Harry snorted. “You want Severus to double check George’s potions because you’re worried about him?” 

Ron nodded. “Essentially, yes. And I need him to be quiet about it. Can he do that?” 

Harry shrugged. “He’s an ex-spy. _And_ a Slytherin.” 

“True. Anyway, best case, George’s just being absent-minded.”

“And worst case?” 

Ron sighed. “He’s finally cracked.” 

~

Severus scanned WWW’s lab with interest. “This operation is organised. Weasley’s clearly methodical.” 

“That’s good, right?” 

Severus snorted. “It’s certainly better than being haphazard.” Severus held a phial up to the light. “What am I supposed to be looking for?” 

“I’m not sure, actually.” Harry shrugged. “Anything that seems off? Ron’s worried George is brooding, and he wants to be sure it’s not affecting WWW products.” 

“Everything here seems in order.” 

Harry smiled. “Then it’s best case.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah.” Harry sidled closer. “We’re alone in a lab at night with no one around. Whatever shall we do?” 

Slowly, Severus smiled.

~

“Fuck!” Harry groaned as Severus nailed his prostate repeatedly. 

“Yes,” Severus hissed as he thrust deeper into Harry, clutching his hips and riding him, seeking his pleasure.. “So good--” 

Harry clenched around Severus, keening as Severus’ rhythm went ragged. “Coming,” Harry gasped. 

“Do it,” growled Severus, his hand pumping Harry’s cock. “Come for me,” 

Harry came, and, resting his forehead in the centre of Harry’s back, Severus sped up his movements, finally emptying himself into Harry’s body. 

As they recovered, Harry heard a noise. “Merlin!”

“Best case, it’s mice,” said Severus, scrambling for their clothes. “Worst--” 

“Bloody hell!” shrieked Ron. 

~

“Good new, though. Severus didn’t find anything.” Harry smiled weakly. 

Ron glared. “How would you know? All he did was fuck you over the table.” 

“After he looked around. That other was...accidental.”

“You _accidentally_ fell on Snape’s cock?” Ron snorted. “Happens all the time, I’m sure.” 

Harry choked. “Anyway, George’s potions check out. Maybe he just had an off day.” 

“Maybe.” Ron sighed. “Although now I’ve a new assignment for him.” 

“Oh?” 

“Forgetfulness potion! Best case, it wipes the sight of you and naked Snape from my mind.” 

“Worst, it messes up your brain!” 

Ron nodded. “Still worth it.” 

~


End file.
